Lijadss Coven
by BeImmortals
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Stiles, Scott ainsi que toute la meute se retrouvent piégés dans un hôpital psychiatrique comme étant des patients fous. Le sont-ils vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Et bien venez lire pour le savoir (Résumé nul, mais la fiction est meilleure :p) (Tout appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'idée de la fiction )
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^_

 _Je vous présente donc le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction portant sur Teen Wolf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le côté un peu bancal de l'histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance des éventuelles fautes que vous trouverez :)_

 ** _J'ai un petit jeu pour vous, le nom de l'asile de la fiction veut vraiment dire quelque chose en rapport avec l'histoire alors si ça vous dit, cherchez ^^ :p_**

 _J'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture :*_

* * *

 _ **Fiche patient n°1**_

 **Nom:** Stilinski

 **Prénom:** Genim

 **Âge:** 20 ans

 **Remarque:**

Genim Stilinski souffre de délire de perception ainsi que de dédoublement de personnalités. Admis en psychiatrie avec Scott McCall. Mis dans une chambre spécialisée après l'agression de son compagnon de chambre, Isaac Lahey il est enfermé et attaché jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

 _Psychiatre trois à quatre fois par semaine._

 _ **Fiche patient n°2**_

 **Nom:** McCall

 **Prénom:** Scott

 **Âge:** 20 ans

 **Remarque:**

Scott McCall, admis en même temps que son meilleur ami, semble être le plus rationnel des deux. Souffrant de dédoublement de personnalité et de paranoïa, Scott a été jugé non apte à vivre en société. Il peut néanmoins se balader librement dans l'enceinte de l'asile.

 _Psychiatre deux à trois fois par semaine._

* * *

 _ **Couloir A.**_

Scott marchait dans ce couloir qui lui semblait infinissable à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme de vingt ans avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était son frère de cœur mais était bien déterminé à le retrouver.

Doublant l'allure de sa marche, il se retrouva malencontreusement nez à nez avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux magnifiques. Scott se recula rapidement puis commença à parler.

 ** _\- Je m'excuse de vous être rentrer dedans. Je cherche mon meilleur ami._**

L'homme en face de lui resta muet tout en le toisant. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Scott le reconnu. C'était de sa faute si il s'était retrouvé ici. L'adolescent se mis à hurler et a se débattre. Les infirmiers arrivèrent immédiatement afin de le calmer et de le remettre dans sa chambre.

- _ **Nous sommes désolé Monsieur Hale, tout ceci est malheureusement très courant ici. En tout cas vous êtes le bienvenue a Lijadss Coven.**_

* * *

 _ **Fiche personnel n°1**_

 **Nom:** Hale

 **Prénom:** Derek

 **Âge:** 26 ans

 **Remarque:** Nouveau Psychiatre a Lijadss Coven.

* * *

 _ **Personnages présent: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent, Gérard Argent, Jordan Parrish, Ethan et Aiden et d'autres :D**_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui va, ne va pas etc :)

Premier chapitre en ligne mardi au plus tard ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey la population! Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos PM, c'est adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

 _ **Sinon, quelques petites précision sur la fanfiction: Ce sera une Sterek ! Il y aura d'autres couples aussi, dont un que je ship en secret et qui n'est malheureusement pas si exploité ^^**_

 _ **Et bien, c'est le moment de vous quittez, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a posez des question en reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. !***_

 _ **Au faite, personne n'a de théorie pour la signification du nom de l'établissement ? :D**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

 _ **Couloir A**_

Le silence régnait étrangement sur l'asile en ce mardi matin. Les seuls bruits présent étaient ceux des pas des infirmiers et surveillant qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Les lumières blanches reflétaient sur les murs rendant cet endroit encore plus lugubre.

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune Genim Stilinski commençait à s'éveiller. La journée venait seulement de commencer pour lui alors que la plupart de ses camarades était encore endormis. Regardant les liens attachées à ses poignées et jambes, il commença à se sentir enfermé, en tout cas plus que d'habitude.

 _ **\- Hey ! Je suis réveillé ! Et j'ai soif ! Faim aussi ! Hého, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir !**_

Genim savait pertinemment que crier davantage ne servirait à rien, les infirmiers ne viendraient certainement pas d'eux même, il attendrait neuf heure, que tout le monde soit levé. Regardant l'horloge numérique qui projetait l'heure sur le plafond, l'adolescent voyait qu'il était seulement six heures du matin.

 _ **"J'ai le temps de mourir de faim d'ici la"**_ pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir mais rien n'y faisait. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas dormir, et cette partie de lui se nommait Stiles.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Genim voulait se faire appeler Stiles, pour aucune raison apparente mais évidement ses parents n'avait jamais voulu. Ensuite sa mère était décédée et Genim était devenu Stiles, ou peut être était est-ce l'inverse. Il ne savait plus, l'esprit bien trop embrumé par le traitement que l'hôpital lui administrait.

 _ **\- Ouais d'accord, je sais que vous allez me laisser mourir de faim un de ses quatre. Bande d'égoïste !**_

 _ **\- Tais toi Genim ou je te promet qu'à neuf heures on fera exprès de t'oublier !**_

 _ **\- C'est Stiles ! Et d'accord je me tais !** céda-t-il._

* * *

 _ **Couloir C**_

Non loin de la, un autre adolescent fut tiré de son sommeil par une jeune femme qui criait. Scott eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux correctement, il faut dire que les infirmiers avaient eu la main lourdes sur le somnifère après son altercation avec l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Flash. Les images lui revenaient petit à petit. Alors qu'il continuait à reconstituer le puzzle dans son esprit, la jeune femme, elle, semblait de plus en plus paniquée.

 _ **\- Aidez moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je crois qu'une personne est morte ! Allo !**_

Scott se leva aussi vite qu'il pu en direction de la porte close de la demoiselle qui criait autant que ses poumons le lui permettait.

 ** _\- Lydia ? Lydia c'est Scott ! Attends je vais t'aider, pousse toi je vais enfoncer la porte !_**

 ** _\- Si jamais tu fais ça, tu sais ce qui t'attends !_ **_menaça un infirmier._

Scott se recula sur le coup de la menace, tandis que Lydia s'était arrêter de crier et de pleurer. Chris ouvrit la porte puis s'approcha d'elle afin de voir si elle allait bien. La jeune blonde lui avoua que quelqu'un était décédé ce qui surpris Chris qui envoya immédiatement un de ses sbires voir a l'endroit que l'adolescente lui avait indiqué.

Scott quant à lui commençait à partir à la recherche de Stiles après qu'il eu la certitude que son amie allait bien.

* * *

 _ **Couloir B**_

Ce fut un cri perçant qui réveilla Jackson Whittemore du rêve qu'il faisait. Il entendit une femme parler et ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il connaissait sa voix, seulement il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il avait bien pu l'entendre.

S'asseyant sur le lit, le jeune homme remarqua bien vite que sa tête tournait.

 _ **\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore..** Chuchota-t-il._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis une voix retentit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

 ** _\- Bonjour à tous, ici Gérard Argent. Nous vous annonçons que le service commence dés sept heures. Chaque patient trouvé hors de sa chambre sera sanctionné. Ensuite je veux que tout le monde aille dans la pièce principale. Fini._**

 _ **\- Gérard Argent.. Pourquoi ce nom me semble si familier..**_

L'adolescent se retourna puis regarda son compagnon de chambre, Danny Mahealani qui venait tout juste d'émerger de son sommeil.

 _ **\- Danny.. Danny ! Dis, Gérard Argent, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose à toi ?** demanda le blond._

 _ **\- Hum.. C'est pas le père de Chris ?** répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence._

Jackson fronça les sourcils tout en lui faisant un regard voulant clairement dire _**"Merci mais ça je le savais idiot"**_. Danny se frotta les yeux puis réfléchis.

 _ **\- Attends Jackson, je viens de me réveiller alors tu permets... Bordel oui ! Je pense savoir qui c'est ! Tu te souviens dans ton rêve !**_

 _ **\- Ce n'était pas un rêve Danny, je suis sûre que tout ça c'est vraiment...**_

 _ **\- Oui, bref ! Ce n'était pas le gars qui était au courant pour nous et qui voulait nous tuer ?**_

 _ **\- Ha oui.. Maintenant que tu me le dit, je m'en souviens.**_

Alors que Jackson commençait à comprendre un minimum de chose, quatre hommes entrèrent et leurs donnèrent de puissants sédatifs pour les dernière pensée de Jackson fut à propos de Gérard Argent.

* * *

 _ **Couloir A**_

Scott était caché au coin du mur du couloir A depuis une dizaine de minutes, attendant patiemment que le gardien s'en aille. Il savait que Stiles était ici, mais il devait en avoir la certitude. L'appel de Gérard Argent avait obliger le gardien a abandonner sa surveillance ce qui laissa champs libre à Scott qui se faufila comme une anguille.

Il ouvrit les portes des chambres une a une avant d'enfin trouver son Graal personnel. Il le vit alors, couché sur son lit, pieds et poings liées comme un vulgaire animal.

 _ **\- Stiles ! Mon dieu Stiles, c'est pour ça que je ne te trouvais pas ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois attaché ?!**_

 _ **\- Ho tu sais, il paraît que c'est moi qui ai agressé Isaac et même si le blondinet a démentis ce fait, les gardiens ne l'ont pas cru.**_

Scott s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent puis le pris dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient manqués. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on a grandis que le brun entrepris de détacher son ami, un bruit retentit dans la chambre.

 _ **\- Scott McCall, tu es attendu chez le psychiatre il me semble. Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller dès à présent ?** Demanda Chris Argent._

 _ **\- Parce que votre père veut voir tout le monde dans la salle commune et c'est pour cette raison que j'allais détacher Stiles.**_

 _ **\- Il s'appelle Genim et tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à le détacher. Maintenant tu peux aller a la salle commune mais n'oublie pas Monsieur Hale !**_

 _ **\- Ouais, ouais..** Souffla Scott en s'éloignant._

Hale. Ce nom disait étrangement quelque chose à Stiles, comme si il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, comme si il l'avait entendu toute sa regarda Chris avec toute la dureté du monde encré sur son visage avant de dire.

 _ **\- Vous comptez me tenir attaché combien de temps exactement ? Si mon père vous voyait..**_

 _ **\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas puisqu'il est mort. C'est triste hein mais tu es condamné à vivre ici toute ta misérable vie.**_

Chris sortit de la chambre avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles fixait le plafond se demandant depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici exactement. Évidement il n'avait pas la réponse. En faite, aucun patient ne le savait mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur une chose, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que les journées duraient des mois.

* * *

 _ **Salle commune.**_

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Isaac Lahey ne supportait pas, c'était la foule et là il était servis. Une trentaine de personne s'était agglutinés autour de lui afin d'être le plus proche possible de Gérard Argent. Malgré le monde présent Isaac remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Stiles ainsi que celle de Danny et Jackson. Peut-être étaient-ils encore en retard ou seulement endormis. Dans tous les cas ils ne seraient pas présent et certainement sanctionnés.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années pris un micro puis s'installa devant les patients qui se préparèrent à l'écouter attentivement.

 _ **\- Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est évidement pour une bonne raison. Une de vos très chère et aimée camarade, Lia Johnson, a été trouvée décédée ce matin. Je vous rassure il n'y a pas de tueur dans l'établissement, Lia à seulement mis fin à ses jours alors ne laissez pas vos esprits imaginés autre chose. Par ailleurs, la zone 2 du Couloir D est interdite à tout le monde. Ceux qui seront trouver là-bas seront sanctionnés. Merci de votre attention.**_

Après une tels annonce, les réactions furent mitigés. Certains pleuraient, d'autre hurlaient de peur que la même choses ne leurs arrive et certains ne réagissaient même pas, comme si tout cela leurs était égale. Isaac s'était seulement assit dans un coin de la salle silencieusement et avait attendu pendant des heures que Danny vienne le chercher.

* * *

 _ **Couloir A**_

 ** _\- Genim, tu es convoqué pour ton rendez-vous chez le psychiatre. C'est un nouveau alors sois poli avec lui._**

 ** _\- Ouais comme toujours.. Mais comment voulez vous que j'y aille si je suis attaché ?!_ **_désespéra l'adolescent._

- _ **Je vais te détacher et tu n'as pas intérêt a essayé de te débattre. Si tu te tiens tranquille on envisagera peut-être de te détacher définitivement.**_

Stiles regarda l'homme avec un air blasé sur le visage. Cet infirmier lui faisait réellement du chantage ou c'était lui qui déraillait.L'homme commençait alors a le détacher tandis que l'adolescent le regardait faire.

 _ **\- Non mais quand même, attacher les patients.. C'est pas normal !**_

 _ **\- Vous n'êtes pas normaux en même temps !**_ _Répliqua l'homme._

Une fois détaché, le jeune se mit debout afin de se diriger vers le bureau de ce soit disant nouveau porte s'ouvrit et un homme apparu devant l'adolescent dont le visage changea d'expression quasi instantanément.

 _ **\- Vous ! Tout est de votre faute !**_

* * *

 ** _Il reste du monde ? J'ai perdu personne ? :D_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 avant Samedi :p_**


End file.
